Nerds don't mix with horror movies
by Aya Williams
Summary: Noah likes Tyler but he will never in a million year admit it. When they find themselves in a challenge made after a slasher film, Noah finds himself worried about Tyler but if he shows concern someone might figure out he likes Tyler! Not to mention his own position after all, it's horror and he's a nerd. Main ship: Nyler Other ships Trendsay, Codette.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by Blondes Never survive in Horror movies. I recommend it for anyone who likes Lindsey and Cody. I recommend Winter Rae's works in general, especially if you like unusual ships.

This fic will be in three parts, This part will explain the events from Dodgebrawl to Xtreme torture. The next from Brunch of disgustingness to that's off the chain, and the third will be a oneshot taking place during hook, line and Screamer. So with that out of the way enjoy.

Dodgebrawl:

Noah sat on the dock going over the days events in his mind. He had stalwartly refused to participate in the challenge, a game of dodgeball. Noah hated sports, and he was terrible at them besides, so he had figured they were better off without him. Justin had also refused to participate, not wanting to chance a marring of his visage. Naturally with Gwen so tired she resembled a zombie, them refusing to act, and Lindsey disappearing for a large part of the game, they had lost.

It was later that he was approached by Heather with an offer. Vote for Justin and he might stay another day. With his knowledge of the queen bee's alliance he figured it was safe to do. At elimination it came down to him and Justin. Luckily for him Heather was as good as her word and the model was voted out. He was then besieged by marshmallows thrown by the hands of his irate teammates. He knew in no uncertain terms that he was not in the clear.

So here he was on the dock thinking about his situation when he felt the presence of another behind him. "You're out here too man? Cool." He heard a voice say only to find the owner had sat next to him. He gave a short glance to confirm that this was the clumsy jock, before resolutely ignoring his existence.

"So, you come out here often?" The jock said, receiving silence in return. "Nah, me either, man I was just coming out here to think, get away from the team for a bit you know?" Once more all he got was silence. "It's just hard to focus with so much going on-"

"Tyler can't you see I'm brooding." The cynic finally responded, with a sigh.

The jock blinked. "Noah, what's brooding?"

"I'm absorbed by negative thought." He explained. Tyler just stared at him. "I'm thinking about today and how bad things are."

The jock brightened. "That's why I'm here too bro! Do you feel like you failed the team too?"

Noah gave him a glare. "No, I don't think I failed my team, because I didn't try and I didn't try because I know my strengths. Sports are not one of them."

Tyler looked confused. "Then what do you mean?"

"It is clear to me that though I did what was best for the team, the others don't view it that way. Thanks to today's challenge, which wasn't even a good one might I add, I've been ostracized by my team. Meaning if I don't make allies, or get extremely lucky I'm the next one out." He ranted.

Tyler looked at him blankly. "What do ostriches have to do with anything?"

The cynic groaned. "I forgot you're an idiot. Look I don't have any friends, or really anyone I'm on good terms with."

The jock nodded. "I feel like that too. The girls on my team don't really care about me, Geoff, DJ, and Duncan are like super tight, and Harold saved our butts today. So I'm not really close to anyone either."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Then Tyler smiled. "Maybe we could be each other's friend?"

Noah raised a brow. "How exactly does that help us strategically?"

"Dude this isn't about strategy, can't we be friends, just to be friends?" He asked, the cynic did not respond which Tyler took as a yes.

Not quite famous

Lindsey was spying on Gwen, and it was super boring. Seriously all she was doing was writing. Lindsey was so bored in fact that she failed to notice someone behind her. One tap to the shoulder later and she was crying out in surprise. "Oh Trend I didn't see you there."

Trent gave her a suspicious look. "What are you doing?"

"I wasn't spying!" the blonde explained, quickly hiding her binoculars behind her back. "And even if I was spying it wouldn't be on Gwen, that's if I was spying which I'm not!" She babbled giving Trent a wide grin. The guitarist looked at her doubtfully. It was not long before Lindsey broke. "Okay I was spying on Gwen, but only because Henna told me to!"

"Henna? You mean Heather? Heather asked you to spy on Gwen?" He asked.

"Well... yeah, I mean I don't know why." The blonde admitted.

Trent sighed. "Lindsey I know you know spying is wrong. Are you sure this is something you want to do?"

She looked at him nervously. "No, I know I don't, It's like so boring."

Trent nodded. "Why don't we go for a swim instead?"

LIndsey beamed. "Sure!" As the two walked away, the guitarist glanced at the girl he liked, hopefully she'd get the privacy she wanted now.

Meanwhile Tyler was wandering through the camp with a yo-yo wrapped around his body. Eventually he made it to the boy's bathroom and entered. He began to struggle with the string around him, Just as he thought he was making headway, he spotted someone sitting on the counter out the corner of his eye. Startled he stumbled and fell over. "Noah! I didn't know you were here!" He said embarrassed.

"Hello Tyler, I'd ask you to join me but I can see you're tied up at the moment." The cynic noted drolly, turning a page of the book he was reading.

"Yeah, I can't get out." He admitted, oblivious to the joke made at his expense. "Could you help me?"

"Well I could, but I'm getting far more amusement out watching you struggle." Noah smirked.

"Aww, come on man! If you help me I'll totally owe you one." Tyler said continuing to try and escape his confines.

The cynic closed his book and clasped his hands together. "You have my attention."

"I always make things up. Like if someone does me a solid, I do them a solid you know?" Tyler explained. "So if you help me now I promise to repay the favor."

Noah rolled his eyes, but a smirk played across his face. "Alright then. I do like being owed something." With that he jumped off the counter to the floor and looked Tyler over. "This is going to take awhile."

Later Cody was following an irritated Gwen, who had decided to go for a swim. "Aww look first hook up of the season!" Heather jeered.

"Oh yeah me and him are going at it big time. I need a swim just to cool off." The goth snarked slamming the cabin door in the tech geek's face. He tried to peer in after her but she nearly hit him in the face with the door as she left, wearing her swimsuit. Trent offered to go with her and she agreed. Cody moved to follow her when Bridgette stormed by. "What's up Bridge." He asked the blonde curiously.

"I accidentally crushed Courtney's violin, that's what." She sighed. "So I figured I'd cool off in the lake."

Cody glanced at the increasing distance between himself and Gwen but in the end shrugged. " Well I can't possibly let a lady feel bad on my watch. You wanna go together?'

Bridgette smiled. "Thanks Cody, I could use the company."

The talent show began with Izzy performing her dance of the rattlesnake, for which she received five points. This was followed by DJ for the Bass, who absolutely failed his act, resulting in a score of two points. Next Trent went for the Gophers receiving a total of eight points. Then Bridgette threw up on everyone getting two points for some reason. This was followed by Heather reading Gwen's diary for which she received seven points. Finally Geoff took the stage and seemed to have turned things around when his skateboard broke, giving him one lone point. In the end Tyler worked with Katie, Sadie, and Harold to vote out Geoff.

The sucky outdoors

Gwen was acting distant and Trent didn't know what to do about it. Seeing he was feeling down Lindsey hung back. "Hey Trend, are you okay?"

Trent gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine, It's Gwen I'm worried about."

Lindsey nodded. "I totally get it, if it helps I didn't know what Henna was planning."

Trent gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I know, you don't have a mean bone in your body."

Later when a bear attacked the two found themselves on the same branch of the tree. Lindsey buried herself in Trent's shoulder. "I'm too pretty to be eaten by a bear." She whimpered. He held her close. Luckily the bear turned out to be Izzy, unluckily this was followed by an actual bear.

When they arrived at camp the next day it was to find they had lost. Katie and Sadie hugged each other. "Just think if we'd shown up later then the others instead of earlier we'd have lost!"

"I guess that's what happens when you're stuck up a tree." Heather said, the Gophers glared at Izzy. Needless to say she was voted off.

Phobia Factor

Around the campfire everyone had admitted their fears, including Katie and Sadie agreeing that bad hair cuts were terrifying, except Noah and Courtney. Noah mentioned the only thing he was truly scared of was death, while Courtney refused to tell anyone.

When the time came to face their fears, Noah was sent in a plane with Owen, as in Chris' words, 'nothing was as deadly as Chef's flying.'He did manage to get a point, but was senseless for the next ten minutes. In the end the Bass lost, and Courtney was voted out as they would have won had she faced her fear.

Up the creek

Things went as normal until about halfway through the challenge when Trent got stuck in quicksand. Noah instructed him on how to get out and the crisis was averted. Later when they were building the fire, he asked if he could borrow Beth glasses and used the sunlight to light a flame. When the Bass arrived they were already well on their way to a big fire. Duncan used a lighter to start their fire and it became a race to see who would finish first. After Harold burned their oars, the Bass had no way to return to shore ,and the Gophers had to return for them, after they had won, of course. Sadie was eliminated for not really contributing.

That evening Owen marveled at the fact that Cody had managed to get Gwen's bra. Noah, wanting a respite from his peers immaturity, went to the dock. It was not long before he felt the presence of his acquaintance. They had met a couple of times before this, and it was starting to become a habit.

"So what brings you here?' Tyler asked him.

"Cody's antics, he somehow managed to get ahold of Gwen's bra." Noah shrugged.

"Heh nice!" Tyler chuckled. Noah gave him a look. "I mean, not cool?" He corrected himself.

"I just don't get what the big deal is. So he got ahold of some ladies undergarments. So what? I don't know it seems stupid to me." He sighed. "And I know what you're thinking, trust me I've been teased enough about it."

The jock shook his head. "Man you told me there wasn't anything between you and Cody. I believe you dude."

Noah smiled. "Thanks Tyler, that means a lot."

Paintball deer hunter.

Noah had taken to hiding in the branches of a tree. He had been there for the better part of an hour when he had to run off, owing to Owen climbing said tree to hunt Duncan. He ran off to another section of the forest and climbed yet another tree, only to discover someone else was already there.

"Please don't tell anyone where I am." Tyler whispered.

"Your secret is safe with me." He noted. "After all, I couldn't tell anyone without giving myself away too."

"Okay good," The two of them remained in the tree until Chris called time. Then Noah dropped down. He glanced up when Tyler didn't follow. "You coming?"

"Well, you know I would, but it's just so nice up here-" Tyler began.

"You're stuck aren't you." Noah interrupted.

"Yeah…" He admitted.

"Just jump down, it's not far." The cynic suggested.

"Okay." Tyler looked like he was trying to jump but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. "Can you count me down?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Fine, on three...three." At this Tyler jumped and the two rolled onto the ground in a heap. "I said to jump down, not on me." He groaned.

"Sorry, you didn't give me time to prepare. I expected you to count to three." Tyler explained.

"If I had given you time to prepare you wouldn't have jumped." He said, they tried to stand up, only to discover their antlers were tangled. "Well this is great."

"We have to get back to the others." Tyler said.

"Well then let's just take these off, problem solved." He replied reaching up to do so.

"No!" The jock exclaimed. "If you do that, we'll be disqualified!"

"Fine then, I guess we'll just have to awkwardly make our way back." He sighed.

When they returned to the others Heather chuckled. "Getting cozy with Tyler now Noah?"

That was it, Noah was officially voting out Heather, in spite of Cody's injuries. Thanks to Beth, Gwen, Himself, Cody, and Trent. She was sent packing.

Can you beat the heat?  
Without Heather they struggled to complete the next challenge, but thanks to Lashawna they managed to make a decent meal. Unfortunately, Owen ate everything and was subsequently voted out. Mostly because despite the reveal of Beth's 'Cursed Idol' there weren't enough people who believed in it.

Who can you trust?

The first challenge paired up Cody with Gwen. The goth girl warned him that if he looked up her skirt she would kill him. Unfortunately, Gwen somehow hit every single explosive on the way up, making it easy for DJ and Duncan to win.

The second challenge paired Harold and Bridgette, as well as Trent and Lindsey. When deciding who would cook Harold instantly claimed it. Bridgette agreed as she was pretty laid back. Lindsey offered to be the cook but Trent knew her well enough to know it was a bad idea.

"Actually Lindsey I was hoping I could cook. After all, no one deserves a nice home cooked meal more than you." Trent charmed.

"Ooh, okay! I'd love to eat your cooking Todd." Lindsey grinned.

When it turned out the dish was poisonous blowfish, Trent became nervous. He wasn't exactly knowledgeable about preparing such food, but Lindsey had faith in him.

Later when it was time to eat Trent's food looked great. Lindsey beamed. "This looks so good Trend!" She exclaimed before eating the food without hesitation. "It tastes good too! You're the best."

Bridgette looked at her food nervously it looked alright, but did she really want to take that chance? Harold seemed to find her hesitation offensive. "I'm not trying to poison you! Gosh!" Bridgette ate the food and fell over, her face turning blue. "What but I've read all about preparing fugu!"

There was a short break between challenges and a concerned Cody noted Bridgette's absence. He asked Harold where she was and a confused Harold told him she was in the medical nerd was clearly trying to figure out where he went wrong in cooking the fish. Cody ran off to make sure Bridgette was okay. When he entered the tent it was to find Chef was about to stick a syringe in her. Saying it wouldn't hurt a bit, it would hurt a lot. Cody spoke up. "Um, Chef?"

"What do you want nerd?!" The cook growled.

"Is Bridgette okay?" He asked.

"She will be once I get this in her." Chef replied giving him a pointed look.

"Can I stay here? You know, for emotional support?" He pleaded.

"Oh for crying out loud! Sit your butt down then, and Let me do my stinkin job!" The cook barked. Cody did as he was instructed.

At the beginning of the third challenge, which Chris had split into three causing Noah to question if it was actually five challenges, Noah was paired with Beth, while Duncan was paired with Katie. As it turned out, Beth was not a good shot and hit Noah everywhere but the top of his head, While Katie also made her fair share of mistakes she was at least doing better. Not to mention Duncan's body was far more resilient than Noah's. Eventually the bass won but not before Beth had knocked out Noah.

Part two of the three part challenge had Lashawna paired with Lindsey, and Duncan paired with Tyler. Lashawna easily caught Lindsey but Duncan called for Tyler to jump too early on purpose. He laughed when Tyler was shocked by jellyfish.

When Tyler went to the medical tent he discovered Cody was still sitting near Bridgette as Chef worked on her. "Chef, you got anything for jellyfish?" He asked, to which the cook nodded. Tyler sat on the cot next to the one where Noah lay unconscious. As though on cue Noah sat up.

"Ugh did anyone get the number on the truck that hit me?" He moaned.

"It wasn't a truck dude, Beth kept hitting you with apples." Tyler explained.

"Oh yeah, who knew fruit was so hard." Noah noted.

"I know dude! I felt bad when you got knocked out but I had to do my own challenge." The jock apologized.

"Well at least it wasn't arrows, looks like Chris' incompetence came in handy for once." Noah smirked.

The final part of the challenge paired Gwen with Trent and DJ with Harold. Despite the two gophers working will together, luck caused an explosion to break their tobogan. The Bass won and Beth was voted out, as those who still believed in the curse were even more conviced of it and Noah was just mad she'd knocked him out.

Basic Straining.

Noah was the first person out, he knew that was risky but his health was more important than the challenge. Duncan pissed chef off so much he was sent to the boathouse and Katie brought him food. Later they ransacked Chef's fridge and everyone gorged themselves on food. In the end Gwen won and the Bass voted out Duncan, or rather Harold rigged the votes against him.

Xtreme torture.

Gwen and Bridgette found a poem and tried to figure out who it was for and who wrote it. During the first challenge as they moved the bed into position Gwen asked Noah if he knew anything about poetry to which he replied. "What kind of poem?"

"I think it's a Haiku." She guessed.

"I know who probably wrote it then, but I'm not going to tell you because it's none of my business." Gwen protested and Trent landed on the bed, the mattress collapsing on him. They managed to get the bed open, and upon seeing Trent was out Lindsey ran over to him.

"Trend! Oh no he needs CPR!" She cried kneeling down and kissing him.

"Lindsey he's not having trouble breathing." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Does anyone want to tell her CPR doesn't involve tongue?" Cody asked.

"Nah, I'm sure Trent's enjoying himself." Gwen scoffed clearly jealous.

The second challenge had Lashawna against Tyler. The sista rode the moose just fine, while Tyler was immediately thrown off. Noah gave a concerned look towards him but quickly hid it.

The third challenge had Gwen steering a boat, while Harold tried to water ski behind it, and Duncan steering a boat for Lindsey. Gwen started to drive and Harold collected all five flags, but just as she was moving towards the finish line Cody mentioned she looked sexy when she was determined. The goth rolled her eyes and the boat crashed leaving Harold in the mud.

Lindsey got all the flags easily and Duncan tried to stop her from winning by crashing the boat. Lindsey kept her balance and crossed the line, winning for the gophers. The Bass voted out Harold, who revealed he had written the poems for Lashawna. The two parted after a chaste kiss.

Later that night Gwen asked if Noah had known it was Harold. "Well duh, Harold's super into Asian culture, if anyone wrote a Haiku it would be that geek."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, slight change in plans. It's taking me longer to write the seond part than I thought it would. In two words Knee sprain. So I figure I'll post what I have, this chapter is brunch of disgustingness and no pain, no game. With any luck the next will be search and do not destroy to that's off the chain. Thank you for understanding.

Brunch of disgustingness

Noah was confused. A short while ago Chris had announced that the remaining ten people had reached the merge and the Gopher cabin was now the boys, while the Bass cabin is now the girls. Noah supposed it was due to there being more boys in the Gopher cabin already. Of course there were more girls in the cabin as well... That wasn't what he was confused about.

He was confused because he seemed to be excited. He was a very antisocial person, if anything he should be upset that extra boys were moving into the cabin, or at the very least disgruntled. Yet he was excited and for the life of him he could not put his finger as to why. Maybe he was just happy about making the merge. That didn't feel quite right but he wasn't going to dwell on it.

When DJ entered the cabin one of the first things to happen was the brickhouse blanching at the state of Cody's bed. The tech geek was not the most tidy of people, and there were comic books, candy wrappers, and even a pair of underwear strewn on the other bunk of his bed.

The tech geek spotted his look and looked at the bunk. "I can clear it off if you want to sleep there." He offered.

DJ looked torn, luckily he was saved from having to make a decision by Trent. "No worries you can bunk with me man."

"Thanks." The brickhouse replied with a smile. That was when Noah spotted Tyler in the doorway. He moved his book in front of his face. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want Tyler to look at him. Unfortunately the moment the jock looked in his direction he beamed.

"Noah man! Isn't this great? Now we can hang out whenever we want, and people can't get mad at us cause' we're on the same team." He exclaimed.

Noah felt the urge to bury his face deeper into his book, but resisted it. He didn't know why he wanted to anyway. "That's nice."

Noah could hear the jocks loping footsteps move towards him, but he tried to pay it no mind, resolutely focusing on his book. It was not long before Tyler entered his peripheral vision. He watched as the other approached his bed. "Can I bunk with you?"

Noah didn't want Tyler to bunk with him, at least that's what he thought this feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him. All he knew was that being around the jock was making him nervous. He decided to tell Tyler he could ask Cody to clear off his bunk for him. "Do what you want."

"Thanks man." The jock cheerfully replied, Noah nodded, he was worried he'd say something weird again. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

Meanwhile Bridgette was excited to have Gwen and Lashawna move into her cabin. It had been just her and Katie for awhile now and Katie, wasn't really doing much. She'd made it this far because she wasn't that noticeable, and others had made more obvious blunders. Bridgette didn't have a problem with her but she had somehow managed to be closer to two girls on the other team then Katie. It would be nice to have her friends here.

As if on cue Lashawna entered the cabin. "Hey girl how you doing?" The sista said giving her a fist bump.

"I'm doing great, but I'm doing even better with you here." She said with a smile.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" Lasshawna grinned. She looked at Bridgette and brought the surfer close. "Can I lay something down on you? Girl to girl?"

"Of course you can." She replied, curious.

"So lately there's been this kind of tension, between Gwen and Lindsay. She says it's because Lindsay was on Heather's side, but I don't buy it. So I was thinking maybe you'll have more luck than me?" The sista asked.

"I can try, Gwen is really stubborn." She said.

"Don't I know it girl." Lashawna replied.

It was then Gwen and Lindsay entered the cabin. Bridgette immediately noticed the tension Lashawna was talking about. Lindsay was following Gwen, a confused look on her face, while the goth did her best not to look at her. "So you're saying you want to bunk with Lafawnda?"

"Yes." Gwen replied shortly.

"Well was kind of hoping I could bunk with one of you. Since we're all Gopher girls and I know you guys better than the Bass." The blonde said hopefully.

"How well can you possibly know us? You just got Lashawna's name wrong." The goth responded tersely. She walked to the bunk Lashawna was putting her stuff by while Lindsay looked after her in confusion.

"Hey Lindsay you can bunk with me?" the surfer offered.

Lindsay brightened. "Thanks! Um…"

"Bridgette." She filled in.

"Yeah, thanks Bridgette." The blonde smiled.

Having helped Lindsay she approached Gwen. "We need to talk."

Gwen sighed, "Fine." The two exited the cabin Gwen looking anywhere but at Bridgette. "So, what do you want?"

"What's going on between you and LIndsay?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Not much, just some leftover baggage from Heather." The goth replied.  
"It seems like more than that." She said, giving her a look.

"Well, it isn't." Gwen scoffed, looking away.

"Look me in the eyes and say that. If you can do it I'll leave you alone." Bridgette replied.

The goth struggled but eventually managed to look just left of her eyes. "It's nothing more than that."

Bridgette raised an eyebrow and Gwen finally broke. "Okay, it's a little more than that. See lately Trent's been hanging around Lindsay, a lot."

Instantly Bridgette understood. "Look Gwen, you know she's not doing this on purpose right?"

The goth sighed. "Yes, I do."

"And you know it's Trent's choice who he dates right?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's just hard, because I really like him, and he seemed to really like me, but lately he's been drifting towards Lindsay. And they seem way more fitting for each other, and-" Gwen rambled. Bridgette stopped her there.

"Look if Trent does choose Lindsay, it won't be because you aren't fitting. Trent doesn't care about that kind of thing. If he chooses Lindsay it'll be because of who she is, not who you are not. Okay?" Gwen nodded. "Can you try to be less confronting to her?" She nodded again. "Good."

Later it was revealed that today's challenge was to eat a bunch of disgusting things, and that no one would be sent home as the challenge was for reward. At first Noah wasn't going to try but then Chris mentioned antibiotics. He would like to know he wasn't disease ridden.

The first dish was meatballs, but as Cody was digging into one Chris said they were bovine testicles. That got Cody to spit his meat out real quick. Noah wasn't too into the idea of eating balls either, but he figured if this was the first course things would only get worse from here. So he began to nibble his way through the first meatball.

"Dude! Do you know what your eating?!" Tyler exclaimed as the other boys looked at him.

"Yes, I'm trying not to think about it." He deadpanned, continuing to gnaw through his ball.

Tyler started to nibble on his too. "For the team!" He proclaimed, though he was going at an even slower rate than Noah. Eventually all the girls had eaten at least one meatball, except Bridgette.

"I'm a vegetarian!" She insisted, as the girls glared at her. Seeing she was in trouble Cody moved to help.

"Hey I know you don't want to eat meat, but if you don't eat Chris and Chef will just throw the meat out. Isn't that worse than eating it?" He said. Bridgette reluctantly ate a meatball.

"Great Cody, I ate bull testicles for nothing!" Noah yelled.

"Come on, we were never going to finish anyway." The geek shrugged.

The next dish was pizza with live grasshoppers in tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies. The girls were horrified, but the guys didn't have much trouble. After eating balls Tyler was up for anything, Noah knew all the ingredients were edible, DJ stomached it, and Cody actually seemed to enjoy the jellyfish sauce. Meanwhile Gwen ate her piece, while Bridgette taught Katie and Lindsay meditation to make them eat theirs. That left Lashawna and Trent. The latter insisted they hold him down and force feed him, to which they obliged.

With the score at 1-1 the next dish was earthworms and snail slime with hairballs. The boys managed to eat it by covering their eyes and plugging their noses. So they took that round. The dish after was bunions soup with hangnails. Noah outright refused to eat it as it was a health hazard. Meanwhile the girls used a funnel and tied them.

The next few dishes were won by no one. First was Chef's ABC gum, then skunk juice, a flip flop with a face, and garbage stew. They finally reached the last dish, dolphin weiners. Bridgette refused to eat it, as did DJ and while Noah tried to convince him otherwise he wasn't going to force anything, since he had refused to the soup earlier. Chris forced a tiebreaker, with that being blended roaches. Tyler was chosen by the boys, and Lashawna by the girls. Somehow Tyler won, earning the boys a cruise.

No pain, no game

The next challenge brought about the return of Eva and Courtney. Obviously nothing Chris said meant anything. Regardless the next challenge was a game of torture, also known as say uncle. If you didn't last ten seconds, or backed down you lost. One thing Noah had noticed was that Eva was gunning for Bridgette and Katie. That wasn't good.

Challenge one:turtle puck shots, Tyler somehow manged to endure that, much to Noah's surprise. He was impressed. Next marshmallow waxing with LIndsey, she made it. Honestly with how much pain girls were willing to put themselves through to look good he wasn't surprised.

Lindsay was allowed to pick who went next, and with Eva whispering into her ear, she chose Katie with the barrel of leeches. Unfortunately this proved too much for the raven haired girl, who only made it 9 seconds.

He was next with a woodpecker and wood shorts. He didn't even flinch. It would take a woodpecker far longer than ten seconds to peck through wood that thick. After that was Gwen getting a nose hair plucked, followed by DJ with a boa constrictor. He didn't make it.

The wheel landed on a shirt of bees, and Bridgette moved to do it when Cody, the idiot he was, volunteered to do it for her. He survived and was allowed to choose the next victim, who would have to survive ten seconds in a crate with the Sasquatchanakwa.

"I choose Eva" The geek said with a smirk. Noah facepalmed, yes antagonize the iron woman with anger issues, that was smart.

Obviously Eva survived and Cody was eliminated. Trent failed to jump over skunks, Gwen couldn't listen to ten seconds of new age music, not that he blamed her, Lindsay refused to have her hair cut with a chainsaw, and Bridgette couldn't eat a gallon of ice cream without brain freeze.

Courtney got shocked by eels for ten seconds and chose Tyler for the poison ivy spa treatment. Tyler moved to do so when He whispered at him. "I wouldn't do that, your skin could be inflamed for days."

"In-what?" the jock whispered back.

"Swollen, red and itchy. You won't be doing much." Tyler took his advice.

In the end it was down to Lashawna and Eva. Lashawna had to last ten seconds on a log roll with a bear. She made 9 seconds and no more. so Eva was declared the winner. At the campfire ceremony Chris revealed they were out of marshmallows and he was going to show the confessionals.

(Confessionals)

Gwen: Okay so we can't vote off Eva, in which case I'll vote Courtney she doesn't deserve to be here.

Static

Courtney: So Lashawna, Gwen and Bridgette, are all really close. Which makes them dangerous. Since Lashawna lasted the longest I'll vote her out.

Static

Trent: Noah asked me to vote out Lashawna, and I agree she's a threat, but she's friends with Gwen, so I'll vote for Katie. She's probably safer away from Eva.

Static

Lashawna: Ya'll know I'm voting for Courtney. Me and my homegirls. Bridgette and Gwen, we all agree she's a piece of work.

Static

Katie: Courtney said if I vote for Lashawna she'll make sure I'm not voted out. So I vote for Lashawna.

Static

DJ: Man I don't wanna be mean, but Katie, you'll be safer if you leave now. Bridgette has people who got her back, you don't, so sorry I gotta vote for you.

Static

Eva: The others won't vote for me if they're smart. I vote for Lashawna, she nearly made me lose.

Static

Bridgette: Courtney, I have to vote for you. You've changed since we last saw each other. You're a lot more vindictive. I'm worried about you.

Static

Cody: I know my vote won't count, but I vote for Eva. She's treating Bridgette horribly and Bridgette doesn't deserve it. She's the sweetest girl I know. So yeah this won't count but I'm taking a stand.

Static

Tyler: So Noah said voting for Lashawna would be, stata, strata-, strategically sound? I think I'm saying that right, anyway he's like super smart so I'm going to vote for Lashawna.

Static

Lindsay: Okay so like Cortana asked me to vote Lafawnda out, but we're gopher girls, I don't wanna vote her out so I'm gonna vote for Cortana instead.

Static

Noah: Gwen, Lashawna, and Bridgette are all close. That could be problematic late game so I'm gonna try to nip it in the bud, and as Lashawna clearly showed, she's the strongest of the three. So I'm voting for her. Nothing personal.

Static

And with that Lashawna was voted out and Eva had another target.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I meant to have this up by friday, but I caught the flu. I'm still sick but I was able to finish this. Not sure how productive I'll be until I'm better but at least I'm not puking anymore.

With respect to the reviewers:  
TDFan and WishStarAllie: Thanks, I have the belief that just because I ship is unusal that doesn't mean the story has to be badly written.

Search and do not destroy  
The next challenge was to find keys to treasure chests. Frankly Noah didn't pay much attention to who got what aside from noting Courtney had to deal with a bear, and Eva with Chef. Neither of which they seemed likely to himself had gotten a tree. So somewhere on this Island one of the many trees held his key, great at least he was agile. So he began what he figured would be a long search.

Meanwhile, Lindsay spotted Gwen looking at something. "Hey Gwen what are you looking at?"

The goth immediately froze. "Nothing!"

"Really? Can I look at nothing too?" the blonde asked innocently.

"Um," Gwen began but she was unable to finish as Lindsay saw what she was looking at. A certain guitarist getting his key from sharks.

"That's not nothing! It's Trend, Hi Trend!" She yelled. Gwen covered her mouth as Trent looked around curiously.

"I don't want him to know I'm here!" The goth said.

"Oh...why not?" Lindsay asked.

"Because if he finds out I'm watching him he'll get weirded out!" Gwen replied.

"No he won't, Trend is like super cute and understanding. He wouldn't get weirded out." Lindsay didn't understand why Gwen would ever think that.

"See that's the problem." Gwen sighed looking towards the ground.

"What's the problem?" She repeated tilting her head.

"So upfront about everything Lindsay. Your feelings, your opinions, everything. You say what's on your mind, no matter what. If you like a guy, you show it, meanwhile I-" Gwen stopped talking realizing who she was speaking to.

A couple of seconds passed, then a lightbulb went off in Lindsay's head. "Oh you like Trend!" The goth sighed and nodded. "Well… I like Trend too, but I don't think you can have two girlfriends. I can stop hanging out with him if you want." Lindsay really hoped Gwen didn't want her to, she liked hanging around Trend, but she didn't want to make Gwen feel bad.

"No, just because I like Trent doesn't mean you should stop hanging around him. In the end it's his choice who he wants to be his girlfriend, Right?" The Goth said offering a half smile.

Lindsay hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Okay well, I need to fight crocodiles for my key, so I'll be going, and remember don't tell Trent I was watching him."

"I won't!" She grinned, speaking of keys she had to find a beehive…

Bridgette stared at the septic tank. Nearly barfing just at the sight of it. There was no way she was going to go in there. So with a sigh she resigned herself to not getting her key. She turned to leave when she ran into Cody. Startled she nearly fell over but the geek grabbed her hand before she hit the floor.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was just wondering if you needed help with your key?" He asked.

"Well I could certainly use the help., but what about your key?" She asked.

"There's no way I'm going to get it. So I figured I'd help you out." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks, but there's no way I could ask you to go in there." She said pointing to the septic tank.

"Are you kidding? After the garbage bomb this will be nothing." With that Cody placed a snorkel on his face and began to step in.

"Wait! Are you sure about this?" the blonde asked unsure herself.

"Absolutely."

Back with Lindsay the blonde was entering her cabin, covered in bee stings. She looked around a spotted a pink envelope. She opened it to find it was asking her to meet the writer at the dock. She hugged the letter to her, and ran to the dock.

It took a long while but eventually she heard footsteps on the dock. She turned a smile on her face. It slowly faded as she realized the person who had written the note was not who she was hoping.

"Hey Lindsay. I just wanted you to know that I think you're the best. So I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?" Tyler asked.

"Oh… um Tyler I'm happy you like me but, I like someone else." She admitted. She felt bad turning him down like that but it was the right thing to do.

"But I thought you liked me?" The jock asked a frown on his face.

"I did, but as time went on, my feelings changed I'm sorry Tyler." Lindsay said. She noticed a him looking like he might cry. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll find someone."

Meanwhile Noah had finally gotten his key and he was walking back to his cabin. It was only by chance that he happened to be walking past the dock. It seemed fate had decided to declare its hate for him. He saw them standing on the dock, hands in each others. They were staring into each other's eyes looking perfect with the sunset behind them.

Noah wasn't sure why, but he felt upset. So he went to his cabin to be alone, only to find Trent was in there. He tried to leave but the guitarist was perceptive. "Hey Noah."

"Hey Trent." He replied in what he hoped was a neutral tone.

"What wrong man?" the guitarist asked. Apparently his tone wasn't quite neutral.

"Nothing." He said hoping Trent would buy it. No such luck as the guitarist raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Okay, fine. Something is bothering me but its not important. Trent's look became like that of a disappointed parent. "Alright if I tell you will you stop staring into my soul?"

"Depends on what it is." The raven haired boy replied. Figuring this was as close an answer as he'd get Noah thought on what to say. He didn't want to be too specific. "I'm just confused about something."

"Well if you tell me I can help." His roommate replied.

Noah sighed. "You won't leave me alone unless I say something." Trent inclined his head in acknowledgement. Noah took a moment to get his thoughts in order, then spoke, deliberately being as vague as he could. " Well I saw a couple of people, let's just call them person A and person B." Trent nodded in encouragement. "Okay so person A and person B are on the dock holding hands and looking into each others eyes. I see this and feel upset, almost angry about it. I have no reason to resent either person so I' m not sure what that's about."

Trent smirked. "Okay, did they look like they were romantically interested in each other?"

Noah blinked. "Kind of, but what does that have to do with anything?" The guitarist chuckled and he immediately began to regret saying anything. Trent must have noticed the look on his face because he explained himself.

"Noah I'm not laughing at the fact that you're upset. I'm laughing at your obliviousness. I don't know your feelings but it sounds to me like you have a crush on one of those people."

It took a moment for Trent's words to register. When they finally did his first thought was one of denial. There was no way he liked Lindsay or Tyler. They were both idiots, and if there was something Noah couldn't stand it was idiots. Yet when he thought on it , what Trent was suggesting made sense. As loathe as he was to admit it, he probably did like one of them. The questions now were which one, and did he want anyone to know about it?

Back with Bridgette she was staring into the septic tank. Worry clear on her face. She hoped Cody was doing okay down there. It was really nice of him to do this for her. In fact Cody had done a lot of nice things for her. She found herself smiling absently. He might go about it the wrong way but it was clear Cody really did want the best for girls.

She was shaken from her thoughts when he popped out from the septic tank. He smelled terrible but she was happy to see him. "Did you find it?" She asked. Cody gasped and pulled a key from his pocket, handing it to her. She hugged him. "Cody I could kiss you!"

He beamed. "I'd take you up on that but I should probably bathe first."

When everyone gathered back at the chests most of them found what was inside to be useless. Cody was given body spray by Bridgette which would certainly help him. Eva got invincibility, much to everyone's dismay. Katie had ended up having to get her key from skunks and smelled worse than Cody as a result. Thanks to a combination of her smell and the fact that Eva was still targeting her Katie was voted out.

Hide and be sneaky  
The next challenge was a game of hide and seek in which Chef would spray you with a super soaker if he caught you. You had to not get caught, rat someone out, or make it to the life chair in time. Noah saw an obvious flaw in the challenge but he didn't say anything.

Once the challenge started everyone ran off to find a hiding spot, save Lindsay who was confused by the instructions. Luckily for her Trent noticed and grabbed her by the hand. Lindsay smiled as the two ran off. Eventually Trent lead them to the boathouse. "This is a great hiding spot Trend." She complimented.

"I don't know if it'll be enough but It's better than being out in the open." The guitarist shrugged.

"Thanks for helping me hide." The blonde said.

Trent scratched the back of his head. "No problem."

Meanwhile Tyler had managed to get a string of lights wrapped around his leg, resulting in him knocking the pole it was attached to over. This startled the family of skunks, who sprayed the poor jock.

Bridgette and Cody had helped each other hide on the roof of one of the cabins. The two were cloud watching and enjoying each other's company. The surfer pointed to a cloud. "Look It's a dolphin."

"Oh yeah I can see that." Cody replied, he pointed to another cloud. "That one looks like an old Macintosh."

"The apple?" Bridgette asked confused.

"The computer." He corrected. .

"Oh, yeah now I see it." She chuckled. "There's a key.."

"Too bad we couldn't have gotten you that one." He joked. "That one looks like…" He stopped.

"Looks like what?" the blonde teased figuring it was something dirty.

"A pair of lips." He admitted. The next thing he knew Bridgette was kissing him. It took a moment for reality to set in. He was being kissed by a hot girl. Sure it wasn't Gwen but he found he was okay with that. Bridgette pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I owe you a kiss remember?" She grinned.

Cody didn't think she was serious when she said that. "That was amazing." Bridgette seemed to agree as she moved in for another kiss. "You only owed me one."

"True." She smirked. "But there's interest."

Back with Lindsay and Trent the two were quietly talking. "What kind of conditioner do you use? Your hair looks great." The blonde was asking him.

"I don't remember the brand." he shrugged." I could show it to you after the challenge?"

"Sure." The two sat in silence a moment before Lindsay began to move closer. She puckered her lips and slowly moved towards him, giving him every chance to say no. He didn't seem to have a problem with it. Just before her lips touched his, the door opened and they were both sprayed by Chef.

Meanwhile Bridgette and Cody were in the middle of a heated make out session. Unbeknownst to them they had rolled off the roof. Courtney, who had been caught hiding in the fridge, ratted them out. The two didn't seem to care much.

After that Chef caught everyone but Noah. He remarked that he checked everywhere but the water and ran to the dock. Unfortunately for him Noah had been hiding under the lifeguard chair the entire time, and thus was easily able to touch it before Chef got near him. Now that Eva was finally without immunity she was voted off in a nearly unanimous vote.

That's off the chain!  
The next challenge was relatively simple. Build a bike, trick it out, and race them. Chris threw them a bike manual. Courtney caught it but immediately threw it. " There are mold spores on this! This is unsanitary!" Needless to say no one was particularly interested in touching it. Noah wanted to view the book but not with mold growing on it.

Everyone had gathered the items they needed to build the bikes with. Noah wasn't going to bother with anything fancy. His bike would be strictly utilitarian. That was really all he cared about. While he was working on his bike he saw Tyler move his pieces to work beside him. "Hey man. So what's your bike's gimmick?"

"My bike's gimmick is being as basic as possible." he replied rolling his eyes.

"Really? So you're not gonna do anything special?" Tyler asked.

"What's your bike's deal?" Noah responded, avoiding the question.

"Well at first I wanted to make a bike that could throw footballs, but we didn't have any footballs. So maybe I'll just build the bike and paint a bunch of sport balls on it." Tyler shrugged.

Meanwhile Cody was once again helping Bridgette. "Seriously Cody you can finish your bike first." The surfer told him.

"Nah, it'll take me like two seconds. Besides, if you get voted off, we can't kiss anymore. Also I'll miss you." The geek said giving her a gap toothed smile.

"Okay, but I want to decorate it, it is supposed to be my bike after all." The blonde smiled back.

"Deal." Cody agreed.

Lindsay had done a surprisingly good job of building her bike. To be honest Trent found it impressive. "Who said you nothing but a dumb blonde?"

"Henna, but I don't respect her opinion anymore." She grinned.

"Good for you, she wasn't really your friend anyway." Trent beamed.

"Trend? Do you like my sunset sally?" Lindsay asked.

The bike was a hodgepodge of wood and metal, with a stuffed horse head mounted on the front, and a pillow on the seat to provide some cushion. "Yeah, I think it's great." He replied.

"Trend, I like your bike too." The blonde replied.

"Thanks," The guitarist said.

Back with Noah and Tyler the former had finished his bike. It was a mix of metal and wood, but aside from that it was as basic as they come. He turned to find Tyler had finished his bike too. Well finished was inaccurate. The bike had one very large front wheel and a very small back wheel. The seat had no cushion, the chain was on wrong and the handlebars were upside down? Was that last part even possible?

"What?" The jock said in askance of his look.

Noah sighed. "I don't know why I'm helping you but your bike needs some work."

Later they all showed their bikes to Chris. Gwen's was normal but had bat wings, Lindsay was the sunset sally, DJ's had training wheels and a metal bar, Courtney's was painted grey and had a horn, Bridgette's was painted like waves, Cody's was bright red with flashing lights, and Trent's was camouflage with a couple hearts carved into it. Tyler bike now looked much better, with the large wheel in the back, upright handlebars, and a properly placed chain. It had tennis balls on the ends of the handlebars.

Chris revealed they'd be switching bikes for the race and the winners would get to race for immunity. Naturally there were complaints but Chris ignored them. Gwen got Tyler's bike, Tyler got Courtney's bike, Courtney got DJ's bike, DJ got Bridgette's bike, Bridgette got Trent's bike, Trent got Cody's bike, Cody got Noah's bike, Noah got Lindsay's bike, and Lindsay got Gwen's. By the time the race was over only DJ's, Lindsay's, Cody's, Noah's and Tyler's survived.

Before the next race began, Chris revealed that whoever crossed the finish line last would be eliminated. No one was happy about this, except Chris himself of course. In the race, Cody and Noah crashed into each other. Lindsay crossed first, DJ second, and Tyler last. Noah felt like someone was trying to pull his heart out. Then in a last second change of fate, Lindsay gave Tyler her immunity. As the second one to cross the finish line, DJ was eliminated.

Noah felt his heart soar as Tyler was saved from being sent home. It was in that moment he realized. 'I like Tyler….fuck.'


End file.
